An Army of Shields
by stalkerinc
Summary: Fiona Whitlock never had a family until she met Nate, Percy, and Sylvia. When the Volturi killed the three because Percy was an immortal child. Fiona plans to avenge their deaths. She assembles an army to challenge the Volturi. She discovers her talent and uses it to her advantage. She the outcome of the story and the Cullen's involvement.


**This story is about a girl who seeks her revenge on the Volturi. Here is Fiona's story.**

Fiona's POV

I will never forget the night in which my transformation occurred. It was ark and raining heavily. Excuse me I forgot, I am Fiona Whitlock and I am 17 and I live in Dallas in 1863. My brother, Jasper, and I ran away from our parents, but he went to join the army. Which left me with my two year old son. We were heading to the bank and I just made my withdraw, when suddenly he screamed, "HANDS UP!" A man with a ski mask on, a robberer. Great this is going to slow me down. He grabs my son and puts his gun towards his face. He goes to the teller and says in a smug voice,"Excuse me I would like to make a withdraw."

The teller gives him the money and that's when it happens. My son was robbing the gun...and he found... the trigger. A bang sound comes and the robberer drops my son with the blood streaming out of him. I scream as I throw myself at him, but he's quicker and stronger. He know sees me as his next hostage. I try to break the bond with no success. He takes me to his wagon where he puts a sock in my mouth and gets some rope tied around me. He gets us to the docs and we get in all casual like, yet his gun is pointed on my back. The man working there gives us a gentle nod and lets us pass. He takes me to a boat and puts me on the lower deck. I sit there and cry for my little boy. Then I remember a certain word- avenge. I get out of his knot and get the sock put of my mouth. For self defense I have a knife in my shoe. I walk carefully to were he's driving. I take my knife and I hit. A satisfying scream erupts from his no longer smug face he grabs the gun and chases after me. I get on the boat and remember my swimming, but before I can a sound I heard from the bank comes out of the gun. I fall over into the water. I sit there waiting for death to come as the blood comes out of me. I soon get inpatient, come on death. Then I heard someone humming. Its a man, with the most beautiful one I've ever seen. His dark crimson eyes stare down at me. He's whispering something so fast, I can only pick up a few words. _What a waste. Sylvia... hmmmm. _I plead with him to kill me, but he leans down like he's about to kiss me. Instead he goes for my neck and he bites it. I scream in agony as he apologizes and says it will go away soon. I blank out.

I wake up and the man who bit me explains everything. I saw my beautiful red eyes. He lives with his love, a girl named Sylvia. I spoke to her and she was more than welcome to welcome me. I stood up and I saw him. A child no older than two with honey blonde hair just like me. For a minute I thought he was my child, but I dismissed the thought. He stared at me with his crimson eyes and I love him. Sylvia's mate, Nate, chuckles.

"Thats Harrison." I talk to him and then we went hunting. We take out a small Indian reservation. Harrison was out of control, but once he got his blood he was happy. Nate killed for me and I tasted the blood. The blood made my throat burned, but it satisfied itself when I tasted the blood. Over the years I grew very found of my family. I never had a real one and I had one. Parents who cared for me and a son who I loved with all my heart. He loved me and called me his mother. I can't express the love I had for him. How much he reminded me of my lost son and all the things I wanted out of him. I cooed him, hunted with him, protected him, and anything he desired from me. He loved the sunlight and I gave it to him. I showered him with presents. He was hard to control since he ALWAYS wanted blood, but I did all that he wanted.

One night I was away hunting by myself when I heard a small fire begin and I hear the screams of my mother. I ran and I saw a small grouping of people and my family. Nate was already dead in the fire. A small girl with blonde hair was holding my child my Percy. A man was about to throw my mother as she sobbed, "Please!"

A man swiftly caught her arm and held her hand like he was checking something. I run toward my family, but a brawny man stops me. Sylvia thanked the man, but he dropped her in the fire. Then the girl holding my son Percy said," Nonono! You've been very bad." Then she dropped him in the fire. I scream and I struggle in the massive man's unbreakable bond. The one ho dropped my mother in the fire walks up to me. I glare at him and he takes my hand. A man across the opening says to the one holding my hand,

"Aro we need to stop." He met my eyes and he seemed like he didn't want to be here and he looked sorry for me like he was sorry I was joining the fire.

"My dear Eleazar, this is necessary." Aro says and then he gasps."Eleazar, your wish is granted. The girl knew nothing of this illegal law. She is free." Then they all disappear. I sit there and think about joining the fire, but my family wouldn't want me to. I sit there and watch my family disappear from me. Then I know I must move on towards something new. I walk away and I remember the thought I had during my hostage time. Avenging. I start planning and my mind is occupied with the thoughts and mages of my burning family. I notice voices in my head going on and I hear secrets and desires. I must be going crazy that's when I saw them, Josephine, Marshall, and Orin.


End file.
